


Of French Purebloods and Welsh Halfbloods

by Alula_Astro



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extra Powers, M/M, Soulmates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: Remus is one of the ‘blessed’ as told in wixen folk law. He has a unique power that will one day help him find his soulmate. This is his story.{Will probably end up as a series of oneshots. If you have any ideas comment them.}
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896631
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Of French Purebloods and Welsh Halfbloods

Remus walks into the only not full compartment he can find. It only has one person sat in it. The boy has a black bob and is reading a French novel. Remus is one of the ‘blessed’ as told in wixen folk law. He has a unique power that will one day help him find his soulmate. Remus’ is instantly knowing what languages people speak just by looking at them. He also has the misfortune of being a werewolf. The only upside for him is that it heightens his power. He can also speak whatever language another person speaks just by looking at them.

 _“Hi. Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full.”_ Remus says in French.

 _“Of course. Sit down.”_ Remus puts his stuff in the luggage rack and sits down opposite the boy. _“How did you know I speak French?”_

 _“The book. I’ve read it. I know there’s no pictures.”_ He has to lie for fear of being exploited like many other blessed have been in the past.

 _“I’m a blessed too. I know you’re lying.”_ Another thing about the blessed; their soulmate will be a blessed too. They will always have the same favorite song as well. _“What’s your power? Mine’s knowing if someone’s lying or omitting the truth.”_

_“Knowing what languages people speak and being able to speak them too. I can’t tell you why I have the second bit yet. I will tell you but it is kinda personal.”_

_“Don’t worry about it. I’m happy that you were upfront about it. I’m Sirius Black by the way.”_

_“Remus Lupin.”_

_“What’s your favorite song?”_ Sirius asks.

 _“Let It Be by the Beatles.”_ Remus answers.

Sirius goes very pale. _“Oh no. Shit.”_

_“What?”_

_“That’s my favorite song too.”_

_“We are supremely fucked.”_

_“What’re we going to do?”_

_“Well we’ve got two options. One, we completely ignore it and end up in very unhappy marriages to women. Or, two, we embrace it and lose half our families.”_

_“Don’t like my family anyway.”_

_“I don’t like my dad.”_

_“What’s he done?”_

_“Well he pissed off a werewolf who then decided to take his revenge by turning me.”_

_“And that’s how you have the extra power?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Well shit that’s not good.”_

_“It’s painful too,”_

_“How long is it until full moon?”_

_“Day after tomorrow.”_

_“I’m an animagus. I’ll come with you.”_

_“No.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“No.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Fine.”_

_“Yay!”_

_“If you get hurt it’s your own fault.”_

_“I accept all responsibility.”_

_“Good, because I don’t.”_

_“I’m hungry.”_

_“I’ve got some chocolate.”_

_“You do?”_

_“Yes.”_ He gets it out of his pocket.

_“I never get chocolate at home!_

_“You don’t? What is wrong with your parents?”_

_“They’re christians!”_

_“And purebloods?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“How the fuck does that work?”_

_“I’m not entirely sure actually. I’m pretty sure that they are the only French purebloods that have ever hoped for squib children.”_

_“Flipping heck. Here I have another bar in my trunk.”_ He hands the whole bar to Sirius.

_“Thank you.”_


End file.
